swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Avassa
Avassa was a Force-Sensitive Human female born on Nar Shaddaa during the Great Galactic War. She snuck into the Citadel on Dromund Kaas to learn about Sith Philosophy, though was captured and held there until she was forced into the Sith Empire to train as a Sorceress. Over the years, and during the beginning of the Galactic War, Avassa trained in saber combat and Force techniques, before serving under Lord Zash as the Galactic War began. Lord Zash taught her more secrets, and made her become stronger in Sith Sorcery and lightsaber combat. In 3641 BBY, once she received Sith artifacts from Alderaan and Tatooine and learning from them, she used her new powers to strike down Lord Zash, and claimed the title of Sith Sorceress. During a battle of Balmorra in 3639 BBY, she received fatal injuries from an explosion. She died in the medical bay she was transferred to, and was then buried on Korriban. Thousands of years later, in 93 ABY, her tomb was discovered by Tavos. Upon reading a short article about her, and discovering her potential in the Force, Tavos used his powers in Sith Sorcery, and after trial and error, she was revived after a long process. Tavos took her in as an apprentice, only for a short while, to guide her into the Reformed Sith Order. Once she learned most of the relevant history of what happened in the galaxy after her death, she began training more in the Reformed Sith Order in Sith Sorcery and lightsaber combat. Now, 5 years later, she's mastered Form III and is adept in Sith Sorcery. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Avassa was born in 3661 BBY, into a family that heavily supported the Sith Empire. A couple years after she was born, her parents moved to Dromund Kaas in 3657 BBY. There, she learned more about the Sith Empire, and spent the rest of her childhood learning about the Great Galactic War and Sith Philosophy. In 3649 BBY, right before she turned 12, she snuck into the Citadel whilst her parents were asleep, striving to continue her expansion of knowledge in Sith Philosophy. As she rushed into one of training rooms, hiding from a Sith trooper whom was patrolling in her direction, she looked at two Sith Acolytes fight with training sabers. She watched the two men fight on, until a Sith Lord, Darth Initium, ordered them to stop. She heard the Sith raise his voice at the two, until a flash of blue light filled the room. The two Acolytes were being tortured with Force Lightning from the other Sith. She watched in awe, as she then looked at her own hand, wondering if she'll ever be able to do something like that. During her daydreaming, the Sith trooper grabbed Avassa from behind, lifting her up as Avassa struggled. Darth Initium walked over to the commotion, ordering the Sith trooper to bring her with him. Avassa was dragged into a jail cell for interrogation, though as Initium was about to leave, he turned his head. Upon sensing her Force sensitivity, he noted the power he felt within her. The next day, after being interrogated, the Sith Lord decided it'd be best if she joined the Sith Empire. She was sent off to Korriban to commence training under Darth Initium at the age of 12. Sith Training From 3649 BBY, Avassa began to undergo training in the Force and lightsaber combat. Her most notable techniques was Force Lightning and Force Repulse. She practiced lightsaber combat in Form III, as she saw lightsabers as weapons mainly for defense. In 3642 BBY, she was sent to the main Sith Academy on Korriban, to be placed under a new master and complete the trials. She rivaled against other Acolytes, including a Sith Pureblood. She gained the upper hand, killing the Pureblood as she then was placed under Darth Zash as her apprentice. Lord Zash had Avassa discover more Sith artifacts so Avassa can continue her training, and also made her kill two rival Sith Lords. Under Lord Zash's guidance, Avassa became much more powerful and adept in saber combat and the Force. Freedom After being sent on a mission to retrieve Sith artifacts on Tatooine and Alderaan in 3641 BBY, Avassa confronted her master. Upon explaining she wanted more power, she quickly attacked Lord Zash with Force Lightning. Using the lightning to distract Zash, she escaped her master before Zash had time to stop her. After she went into hiding, she gave herself the title Darth Umbra, though made no contact with any Sith, in case Zash as attempting to hunt her down for treason. Death In 3639 BBY, sent to quell the Separatists and Republic forces on Balmorra, she led a legion of Sith troopers into an outpost of Separatists. Upon eliminating the enemies there, a Republic transport came into the outpost. It used it's heavy laser cannons to fire upon the Sith troopers, then on Avassa. Avassa was able to deflect the bolts, however, this distracted her as the transport launched two missiles at her. As she tried to dive out of the way, the missiles blew her back several yards as she slid on the dirt in the outpost, unconscious. She was rushed to a medical bay nearby after the transport was destroyed, and despite the medical droid's attempts to keep her alive, she died from her injuries the next morning. Revival Towards the end of 93 ABY, Tavos, whom was apart of the Reformed Sith Order, discovered a tomb on Korriban which belonged to Avassa. Curious, Tavos decided to look into the Sorceress, and read about her history from an ancient Sith book. Seeing the potential she had in the Force, he plotted to revive her to be apart of the Reformed Sith Order. The next day, he came in and began practicing his own powers in Sith Sorcery upon the tomb, striving to use the power to revive her. After trial and error, he was successful, and Avassa rose out of the tomb, alive, and looking exactly like she did three thousands years ago. Tavos explained the recent history in the galaxy, and he taught her everything else he knew. As she learned that the Republic ideology is still present, she willingly accepted Tavos' offer to join the Reformed Sith Order. Avassa continued to tune her skills in Sith Sorcery, becoming even more powerful as she learned more things from Tavos. Finding an Apprentice As Avassa quickly learned that she couldn't fully stop the Republic on her own, she ordered a Togrutan Sith Overseer to capture her an apprentice. The Togruta soon came back with Rhia, a Force-Sensitive girl who worked with the Resistance. Avassa told Rhia that there's no hope for her or the Republic, and that she will forcefully join the Sith Order. Once Rhia refused, Avassa used Sith Sorcery to corrupt Rhia's mind into becoming a user of the Dark Side. After this, Rhia agreed to train under Avassa's wing. As Rhia grew more adept in saber combat, Avassa grew more fond of their relationship. Soon enough, at the end of 98 ABY, they agreed to be in a relationship together. Rhia is another reason why Avassa continues to stay in the Order, besides her rage and hatred towards the Republic. (Her story shall continue.) Personality and Traits Avassa believes that she was born to become apart of the Sith Order, as she claims her hatred to be above all else. Her rage empowers her to the point of being one of the best Sith Sorcery users in the Reformed Sith Order. She is obsessed with revenge against the Republic and Jedi Order, and strives to eliminate them herself. Despite her hunger for revenge and power, she limits herself. When she's not in battle, she is known to meditate often, despite it being limited to Light Side Users. She is sweet and caring towards those she respects and those who show strength, or share the same qualities as herself. Avassa is also above average in intelligence, and enjoys studying philosophy of varying kinds. Powers and Abilities Avassa is a Sorceress - a very good one at that. She relies more on the Force in combat than her lightsaber, though she has shown to be adept in defensive forms. All of her years of training and knowledge are put to use in her combat ability, giving her an advantage in most cases. Her main focus of Force ability is Force Lightning. Her lightning is said to be just above Palpatine's level, perhaps more. She knows many aspects of Force combat, and uses them often in combat. Category:Non-Canon